


Don't Pester a Magician

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [13]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Turning into an animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: When you love pestering a magician to the point their patience runs out with you, you better be ready to face the consequences.





	Don't Pester a Magician

“Oh come on Anti… It’s not that bad.” Chase sighed, fighting the urge to smile as it might just make his currently transformed boyfriend bolt.

Earlier on, the demon had been pestering Marvin who was just minding his own business in his own room. It wouldn’t have been that terrible since everyone knows that Anti  **_loves_ ** pestering people to the point they’re red with frustration so they learned to ignore him but Marvin… Poor Marvin doesn’t have that patience to ignore the persistent demon.

When Anti flicked him at the back of his head for the last time, the magician turned on the demon and casted a spell that transformed him into a black cat. He then dumped the yowling cat onto a surprised Chase’s lap and said that it’s his boyfriend and that the spell’s not going to wear off for a few hours since he refuses to take it off until he had some peace of mind. Before Chase could even question Marvin, he had already vanished in a cloud of smoke and now Anti’s puffed up and hissing with ire.

He was really adorable though. Chase wouldn’t admit that fact out loud or at least not where his surprisingly easily flustered boyfriend could hear. He crouched a meter away from Anti, holding out a hand while making comforting cooing sounds.

“Come on, love. Don’t you want to cuddle with me?” Chase gave the black cat a small imploring smile.

Anti hissed at him, his ears were flicked backwards and his eyes narrowed threateningly at his slow approach. Thankfully, he didn’t bite and only made growling sounds especially when Chase was at touching range.

Chase carefully touched Anti’s forehead with a single finger and started softly scratching. He smiled when the cat’s tensed and puffed up body finally began to relax.

“There we go…” He whispered and came closer until he was finally in front of Anti who was by now purring as he scratched the cat on the spot underneath his chin.

The two of them tensed when Chase finally made the move to pull Anti into his arms. Glowing green cat eyes and wary baby blues met each other and a silent conversation went between the two of them. After a few minutes of the staring contest, Anti finally relaxed and headbutted Chase’s chest before curling up in his arms.

Chase chuckled at the act and leaned down to press a kiss on the cat’s head, his smile widening at the loud purr of delight. The cat’s fluffy fur was so soft and warm Chase wanted to keep hugging the cat form of his boyfriend until he fell asleep.

Actually… That wasn’t such a bad idea…

0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later, Marvin found the two cuddling on the couch, Anti making pleased, content purrs in his sleep while he rested underneath Chase’s chin. The magician shook his head at the cute sight before casting the counterspell that would let make sure the curse wears off once Anti woke up from his sleep. With another wave of his hand, the duo was in Chase’s bed, covered in sheets.

“Never say I never did shit for you guys,” Marvin muttered before he went back to his room, intending to cherish the last few hours of peace before Anti decides to pester him again.


End file.
